


Oddity in the Room

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason is larger than any omega he’s ever seen and towers over most alphas as well, so most challengers take one look at him and try to go for anyone that looks a little less likely to shred them. So, after years of unsuccessful mating seasons, Jason has just decided he’ll stay unmatched forever if this season doesn’t work out. Then they bring in this little shrimp of an alpha for a test fight and Jason finds himself pinned to the floor in minutes. Even weirder than that, the little alpha has actually decided he wants Jason to be his.





	Oddity in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Non-standard alpha/beta/omega dynamics in relationship or society | Harem | Assisting someone with heat or rut  
As usual for my stuff, it's late and didn't actually really fill the prompt, but here goes! I've never written any a/b/o stuff and I'm kind of nervous posting it, but I figured i'd give it a shot?

Jason is fairly used to being the oddity in the room at this point in his life. Even in a society where theoretically, strong omegas are more valued, he is deemed “too large.” On first glance (usually second as well), almost everyone thinks he’s an alpha. It’s gotten to the point where he’s pretty much just given up on ever finding anyone willing to issue a challenge to him. He still goes to matching centers like everyone else who for some reason can’t find a match in their normal life. He’s tried six different centers over the last few years and every time he thinks he’s finally found someone who he likes and is willing to give him a chance, they end up not being compatible. Jason has started to feel a bit hopeless, but he’s going to give a new center a try this year, with the looming thought that if it doesn’t work out, he might just have to make peace with being unmatched.

Jason shows up fifteen minutes early to his appointment. It’s his sixth one in as many weeks and marks the halfway point of this mating season. The receptionist greets him as he enters the waiting area that gets more and more empty as the season wears on. She’s been nice to him in a way that feels unlike the pity he usually gets, so Jason always tries to take the time to ask Stephanie how her last year of college is going for her, especially since right now, he’s the only other person in the waiting room. 

“Hey Stephanie, how’s it going?”

“Pretty alright! I’m like seventy percent sure I passed my midterm. How are midterms going for you mister high school teacher?”

“Not so alright. The kids all have spring fever right now, so it’s hard to get them to focus on anything other than each other.” Jason found out on his second appointment here that Stephanie had actually gone to the same high school that he teaches at now. 

“Oof, that’s rough man. But I have some good news for you! I actually know the guy you’re doing a test match with today. He and I have been friends for a long time and he’s a good guy, even if he is a bit of a disaster.” She leans in over her desk slightly to get a bit closer. “I have a great feeling about this one!” Jason gives her a genuine, if awkward smile.

“I hope you’re right.”

Stephanie told him she had a bad feeling before the most disastrous test match Jason has ever had and an “unfun,” feeling before his most boring one, so Jason is somewhat inclined to trust her about this. She might be a little biased because she knows the other guy, but honestly, she seems to be a pretty good judge of matches. Jason’s seen her predict a few other client’s matches correctly and it gives him a bit of hope. 

Then a buzzer goes off on her computer to let her know that the room is ready for Jason’s appointment. She leads him to one of the rooms and gives him a reassuring smile when she opens it to let him in.

“Tim has a tendency to be late, so don’t stress out if you have to wait a few minutes. Good luck!”

“Thanks Steph.” Jason rubs his hands down his thighs nervously and Steph flashes another smile and a thumbs up before closing the door softly behind herself. He ends up waiting for about ten minutes, mostly alternating between looking around the room and fidgeting with his phone. Finally, he hears Stephanie’s voice in the hallway outside.

“Alright Tim, Jason is like, an actual put together person, so try and keep it together.”

The response is muffled by the sound of the door opening as Steph pokes her head in before opening the door fully to let in another person. Jason’s first impression of the man is that he looks almost like a porcelain doll. He has fine features, a slight build, and shaggy, jet black hair. Jason’s second impression, after he stands up to go introduce himself is that this guy is  _ tiny _ . He comes up  _ maybe _ to Jason’s chin, which means he can’t be any taller than Steph is. The optimism Jason had about this match test pretty much evaporates. Physical challenges are an integral part of the matching system. Usually couples end up being people of similar sizes and physical capabilities. Jason knows there are outliers, like Steph and her match Cassandra, who’s almost half a foot shorter but according to Steph, knocked her ass flat to the floor in about a quarter of a second. He just doesn’t see this delicate, business suit wearing man being able to do that. Still, it never hurts to put the best foot forward, so he tries not to let his nerves show too much when the other man reaches out to shake his hand.

“I’m Tim. Sorry I’m late, I won’t make an excuse because, to be honest, it’s entirely my fault. I should have left work sooner.” Tim smiles wryly and grips Jason’s hand with a surprising amount of strength.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m Jason.” Jason gives him a smile that he hopes isn’t as nervous as he feels.

“Alrighty,” Stephanie claps her hands and starts towards the door, “ you two hang out and get to know each other a bit while you wait for the technician.” She leaves them to stew in the awkward silence that happens during forced introductions until someone breaks and actually starts a conversation. It ends up being Tim who breaks the silence first.

“So, Jason, what do you do?”

“Oh. Um, I’m a teacher. High school literature. I teach at East Gotham High. What about you?”

“I actually went to school there. Steph and I were in the same grade! I work for Wayne Tech in research and development. I’m a bit of a tech junkie.”

“Really? So you’d be able to help me figure out how this one kid in my class always manages to crash the projector?”

“Maybe. He might just be cursed though. My older brother can barely send an email without accidentally restarting my computer.”

“You have siblings?”

The conversation flows naturally from there. Jason finds out that Tim has an older and younger brother and that his sister, Cass, is actually Steph’s match. Tim tells him that his dad has a bit of an adoption problem, so he’s probably going to have another sibling soon. Jason tells Tim about his friends Roy, Kori, Bizarro, and Artemis. He thinks Roy and Tim would probably get along really well. Tim actually listens and comments when Jason talks a bit about his favorite books and doesn’t scoff at all at a person who looks like Jason knows he does liking  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . Tim does look scandalized when Jason says he’s never seen  _ Star Wars _ and promises to watch all the film adaptations of Jane Austen that Jason wants so long as he’ll watch the  _ Star Wars _ trilogy with Tim. Jason quickly finds himself actually enjoying the conversation to the point where he forgets almost entirely about it being a test match until the technician shows up.

Jason has been through the process so much that he could probably go through it in his sleep, so he fills out all of the paperwork handed to him on autopilot. Tim takes slightly more time, but it isn’t long until the technician is ushering each of them into separate changing rooms with a set of plain cotton workout clothes in each of their sizes. After changing, they meet in the sparring room. The upper half of the far left wall is a two way mirror that the technician will watch them through to determine if their test spar is enough to have them move on to the next stage of compatibility testing. 

The technician talks them through the basics of the process before positioning them on opposing corners of the sparring mat and leaving the room. A few moments later her voice comes in over the intercom, telling them to start whenever they’re ready. 

Jason is barely moving before Tim is on him and pulling some crazy judo move that almost takes Jason to the ground. It still knocks him off balance though, so he ends up having to redirect his momentum to keep himself from falling over. Using his much larger reach, Jason makes a grab for Tim and catches the cap of his shoulder before pulling him in for a more close-quarters grapple. Tim matches him move for move and slips out of his grasp every time Jason catches him. This is the longest almost anyone has ever lasted in a match against Jason and he finds himself enjoying the challenge. Tim does finally get the drop on him, sliding out of Jason’s reach and moving fast enough to get Jason in the back of the knees before he can react.

As he lays face first in the mat, with Tim’s not inconsiderable weight pressing over his thighs Jason comes to the conclusion that Tim’s family must breed super ninjas. Jason doesn’t think of himself as an incredible fighter, but he is realistic about his size and strength. He goes to the gym enough to keep in shape, and a combination of growing up in lower Gotham and weekly boxing classes mean that he can hold his own against most normal people. Tim has him outclassed by a pretty large margin and Jason feels that hope from before start to bubble up again. 

The hiss of the intercom knocks him out of his own head. Tim slides to the floor next to Jason and flops bonelessly there. Both of them are panting and red with exertion, but smiling from ear to ear. Distantly, Jason can hear the technician telling them that they should head back to the changing rooms. It’s a real struggle to separate from Tim for long enough to actually get back into his clothes because now that Jason has found an alpha that might actually be good to him, his instincts are screaming at him to cling with every fiber of his being. He finally leaves the facility with Tim’s number in his cellphone and the promise of a coffee date. The anticipation of more kisses than just the chaste peck Tim had stolen before they’d parted ways sits heavy in Jason’s stomach. He grins like a lovestruck teen all the way back to his apartment and until he finally passes out in his own bed, dreaming the same dreams that got him through childhood once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was ok? I feel like I copped out a bit with the ending, but I wanted to get it up at least kind of close to the deadline


End file.
